Drastic Measures: Compilation
by Razorback Jack
Summary: On the planet Thoriuh, two sides make ready for their final confrontation...please read and respond if you enjoy it.


DRASTIC MEASURES  
Part 1   
  
The gigantic Core spacecuiser, the VIGILANTE, orbited around the Arm world of Thoriuh. Commander 79-A surveyed the monitor, which held a picture of Thoriuh. The Arm had mobilized the forces posted on the planet, and were striking at Core power centers, effectively disabling the giant Core war machine. "BA-88, prepare the landing group for entry," yelled 79-A, filled with a hatred only the Arm could induce in the Core. BA-88 responded "Sir!" and walked off to get the strike team ready for a planetary take-over. 79-A hoped to add another decisive victory to the Core reputation. He waited to give the order: destroy all Arm forces on the planet.  
-------------------------------------------------------   
Arm commander Hax Yren watched his forces with care. He feared he attacked too quickly, for the Core were now trailing the Arm to this remote planet. A construction K-Bot, controlled by Josa Heteki, called Hax over the intercom. "Hax, we're short on energy, and we can't build any more plants. What's more, the Core have been..."  
"I know, Josa, I know. Keep an eye out for the Core."  
"Sir!"  
If the Core were indeed mounting a counter-strike, he needed more weapons. The energy choke seemed to be throttling the Arm forces on Thoriuh, but Hax knew how to release himself from the deadly grip. He just hoped he wouldn't be dead by that time.  
-------------------------------------------------------   
"Alright, troops," BA-88 said, "you all know we are preparing a counter-strike on the Arm on this planet, Thoriuh. Your mission is to destroy all Arm forces. Is that understood?"  
A resounding cry from the troops was made. "Sir, yes sir!"  
BA-88 hit the intercom button, and reached 79-A. "Sir, we are ready for entry. No further news."  
"Understood," 79-A swiftly said. "On my mark..." The tension was growing with each passing second.  
"Open the bays! The moment of war has come!  
  
DRASTIC MEASURES  
Part 2   
"Prepare to drop," cried 79-A, waving at his crew to do this and that. At the time, BA-88 had tallied the strike team forces: 6 Decoy Commanders, 10 Construction K-Bots and Vehicles, 5 Construction Aircraft, 10 Thuds, 30 AKs, and 15 Crashers. "Sir, all strike team members are accounted for. We await your orders."  
"Understood, BA-88. On my mark, begin the drop procedure." The tension grew and grew. Some of the AKs were shivering, as though they were undergoing a self-destruct. At any moment, there could be a fatal error, sending the dropship hurtling towards Thoriuh like an asteroid, burning in a hue of crimson. The strike force waited, nervously. The silence grew larger. It seemed it would never end. What would happen next was a mystery... "Engage drop!"  
A sudden jolt went through the fragile dropship, as though it had just sustained a hit from Jethro fire. Slowly, the ride became as smooth as silk. It would get bumpier as the dropship hit the atmosphere. A VIGILANTE crew member, obviously from Observation, reported to 79-A. "The departure procedure has been successful, sir. ETA, 5 minutes."  
"Excellent," 79-A responded. It would be a long day. He hoped his efforts weren't in vain. He swallowed at the thought of a disgraceful loss. He prayed as the dropship hit the atmosphere.  
-------------------------------------------------------   
Hax saw Sentinels, Guardians, and Defenders going online, waiting to defend against the infidels, the insidious Core. Josa had been on the lookout for any Core activity near the base, so Josa was stationed near the Advanced Radar Tower, connected by an infrared uplink. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Hax, unidentified spacecraft entering about 1/3 of a mile away!"  
"That's impossible! Our warpgate up there isn't operational! How could another vessel get here without a warpgate?!"  
"I don't know, sir, but I think it's of Core origin!"  
"What?!"  
A Core dropship! The rumors were true! So they had indeed sent in a strike force to Thoriuh. Hax had other plans for them. "Sherman! Get your Bulldog over here!"  
Sherman replied with a swift "Sir!"  
Hax spoke. "Sherman, we have sighted an enemy dropship. I want you and your Samsons to investigate the landing sight. Report back if possible. Understood?"  
"sir, yes sir!"  
"OK, Sherman. Move out A.S.A.P. For the Arm and its cause!" A resounding cheer came through the intercoms. Hax had the best troops he could whip in shape. He hoped they could withstand a full-scale assualt.  
-------------------------------------------------------   
The Construction was going well. With an economy of 5000 metal and energy, they got several Solar plants and Metal Extractors up and running on the rich soil. CKB-395 was building a K-Bot lab, while the Thuds and AKs got into defensive positions. The Decoy Commanders helped with the construction duties, while the rest of the Construction units were off building defenses and a Vehicle Plant. Everything was going according to plan. Then the Radar picked up a detachment of Arm vehicles heading in their direction. CKB-395 had to be quick. "Thud-72! Arm Bullog and Samsons, approaching at slow speed. What isd your suggestion?"  
Thud-72 thought about it. A few Punishers had gone online, and a Gaat Gun as well. Pulverizers were unavailible. The K-Bot lab was completed, and started to build some Storms to help strengthen the defense, and prepare for the strike later on. The Crashers, so long dormant, were now getting into position. A Storm came out of the K-Bot lab, and joined the other defenders, waiting for the order to engage.  
"Punishers, open fire!" With that, the Punishers started raining shells onto the hapless 'strike' party. They would be destroyed before they could get reinforcements.  
-------------------------------------------------------   
"Punisher fire at 2 o' clock, sir," cackled the intercom. One of the Samsons had seen it coming. Now they were under attack. Suddenly, in a flash, Sherman's Bulldog took a hit. "Return fire! Dodge all enemy fire if possible. Moreover, gather as much information about the Core operations as possible and submit to Hax. Advance!"  
Soon a small skirmish had erupted. Thuds fired shell after shell on the Samsons, and Crashers were aiming for Sherman's Bulldog. Missles flew left and right. AKs hammered a disabled Samson to pieces. In retaliation, Sherman ordered 2 other Samsons to take out the AKs, with mixed results. Soon, however, it became apparent that the base was probably too well protected for the moment. Sherman and his team retreated, having sustained plenty of damage and a few casualties. The war for Thoriuh was begun.   
  
DRASTIC MEASURES  
Part 3   
Sherman sighed as he and his squad made their way towards the Arm base. Earlier, they were nearly pulverized by an unexpected defense, one that was fought with great power. Not much had been discovered, since when the defense kicked in, they had not been able to get to far into the base. Apparently, the Core had been expecting resistance, and had equipped the strike force thusly. Today would be a day of preparation...preparation for a counterstrike...  
-------------------------------------------------------   
"Well," said the newly built Minelayer, ML-19, "we'd better get more defenses up if we are going to whether any more attacks like that. Maybe the mines I can build will help."   
"Let's hope they will," said CKB-395. "Let's hope they will."   
Now an Aircraft Plant was under construction, while an Advanced K-Bot Lab was in the works. Several Pulverizers had gone online, as well as numerous LLTs, Gaat Guns, and Punishers. 19 more Storms had been completed, and now some Levelers were in the works, along with the mines ML-19 had promised would work. A geothermal Plant was nearing completion farther away, and more combat units were being built. The Core were indeed a force to be reckoned with. And the Core wanted to prove it to the Arm. The hard way.  
-------------------------------------------------------   
"Hax, our report is most distressing," Sherman slowly said to his commanding officer. "The Core have built a very effective defensive line that may work to their advantage. I suggest that we bomb them before mounting any sort of counterstrike. What do you think?"   
Hax thought about this carefully. If the Core were this powerful, it might be a waste to build anything more than defenses and energy/metal gathering structures. A few advanced factories would also benefit Hax's base, for Fidos could stem the tide of Core invaders. But, if the Core on the planet could be rid of in a counterstrike of a large scale, perhaps the risk would be justified.   
"All right. The counterstrike will go ahead, but only if we can build more defensive/gathering structures first. Get all available combat units assigned to defense. Block off possible invasion routes. Build more bombers to help disable the Core defensive. We've got us a war to win. For the Arm and its cause!"   
Now things would get interesting. A more potent counterstrike might buy some time for Hax to establish another base in the area. He didn't want to destroy his own base when his Commander powerpack ruptures, creating an effect similar to that of a nuclear missile. He needs to move. "Josa, come with me. We're going to build another base. Sherman, you're in command of Base 1 until you can get a superior officer. Or until you're dead."  
-------------------------------------------------------   
As the sun set, an eerie darkness fell over the Core base, bristling with new factories and defenses. Another base was in the works, while DC-13, one of the Decoy Commanders dispatched, was in command of the scene. He was helping an Advanced Construction Vehicle, ACV-91, build an Advanced Vehicle Plant, at which they may build some Goliaths and Crocks to help destroy the Arm presence on Thoriuh, a red, metal rich planet. A world the Core could not lose to the infernal Arm. Their insolence would not be tolerated. They would pay for their crimes. They'd pay with their lives, if not worse. War had begun. Now, both sides could not turn back.  
  
DRASTIC MEASURES  
Part 4   
Hax made his way towards the more metal rich north. He wanted to build a new base, one that would allow a larger flow of metal to flow in. Fusion plants were already operational, so energy was obviously not a problem. A transmission came in. It was Jurn, codenamed AVALANCE, calling in from his Panther lightning tank, requesting permission to escort Hax to the new base sight.   
"Hax, need an escort? I'd be willing to do so. You're going to need it..."   
"Alright, AVALANCE. But bring in a Penetrator and some Bulldogs. Maybe 5 Stumpys as well. Sending coordinates...now."   
"Sector 8, Quad 2. Are you sure about this, sir?"   
"Affirmative, AVALANCE. Hax out."  
-------------------------------------------------------   
Mines were being laid to prevent any Arm invaders from venturing too far into the base. The long range Punishers and Pulverizers would help defend against the Arm as well, although their attacks were not as powerful as the mines could do. But they would suffice. Now, CKB-395 sent a message to the Core SP-1000 unit on Core Prime, via the VIGILANTE.   
TRANSMISSION BEGUN. EXECUTE DEEP-SPACE LINK  
SEND TO: CORE SP-1000  
SP/Request Nuke Vamps  
Processing request...please wait...  
CKB-395/Request denied. Return to primary operations.  
TRANSMISSION ENDED. PROGRAM SHUTDOWN.   
CKB-395 looked at the screen with distraught. It was as if SP-1000's circuits had been crossed. His sensors tingled at the thought. But he needed to control his anger. He needed to help his brethren carry out their task: destroy all Arm forces on Thoriuh. There would be no mercy. All of the Arm must die...  
-------------------------------------------------------   
Night was now upon the opposing forces, making work almost impossible. If the frameworks of the buildings and units under construction didn't glow, work would be impossible. Most combat personnel hit the hay, while a few patrolled effortlessly, losing sleep over this important duty. The Core were different. Unlike the human Arm, the Core were merely a robotic manifestation of a once great empire. It was robots versus humans, and the robots had the advantage of not needing sleep. Now their work could continue into the night. They would not fail here as they did on Ceres. They would be the sole leaders of Thoriuh. Many a life was about to be taken. Drastic Measures were to be used...no matter what the price may be.   
  
DRASTIC MEASURES  
Part 5   
CKB-395 went about his business as his comrades did. The Thuds were standing guard, and some Reapers and Goliaths as well. Most of the remaining squads went under a little maintenance before shutting down for the night. All construction units, however, needed to keep working, for they were essential for Core victory. CKB-395 wondered...about his past. He was human, many years before, until the Core patterned him. His true body had been long dead, but his new form made him close to immortal. And yet, in the shape of a Construction K-Bot, he was also a target. CKB-395 longed to become human again. To become flesh and blood, not wires and machine, a cold shell. His circuits almost short-circuited because of the tremendous emotions he put into his thought. He was cut off by a intercom message.   
"CKB-395, report to DC-82, please."   
CKB-395 now went up to the Decoy Commander, DC-82. He wondered what would come out of this meeting. He almost wanted to punch DC-82, but he knew he could restrain himself. He trudged onward...  
-------------------------------------------------------   
6:37 am. For the Arm, it was a new day. For the Core, as far as Hax knew, was just business as usual. AVALANCE and his squad of Bulldogs had protected Hax from any possible Core attack at that point. Hax wondered what it would be like to sit in AVALANCHE's Panther. Maybe he could...   
"Josa here, sir. We report no sign of the enemy near your sector. Should we send a radar plane?"   
"Proceed Josa. Any new e-mail from Emperyyan?"   
"No sir. The next download won't be for sometime. What's so important anyway?"   
"Uh...nothing. Nothing at all."   
Hax had not received a civilian e-mail for quite a while. The one he most anticipated to come was from his wife. The Arm went back to the old ways of making soldiers. Not through cloning, but through 'the natural way.' Hax had not done that ever since he landed on Thoriuh, which was about 6 months ago. He longed to see his wife. He was always a bit hesitant when discussing personal matters. He checked up on the construction progress while trying to keep his family out of his military business.   
"Computer. Current construction progress?"   
"7 buildings out of 23 queued complete. Several others are under construction."   
"Excellent. Hax out."  
-------------------------------------------------------   
Onboard the VIGILANTE, 79-A looked upon the red world of Thoriuh. It was red for the blood that had been shed some many times before. Red for the ruby, the mobile artillery  
el that it was to the Core. How elegant it looked from high orbit. He was prepping another strike squad, this time with Crocks and Reapers, as well as Sumos and Pyros, to land on the red planet. Everything was in readiness.   
"On my mark, release the dropship."   
The tension grew as it did so many times before. This cargo would ensure the Cores' victory here. The moment came...   
"Engage release!"   
Again, a jolt was felt through the ship, and 79-A hoped this batch of troops would come through safely.  
-------------------------------------------------------   
The dropship careened towards its area of impact, but a sudden high wind pushed them towards the guns of the Arm base. Soon, volleys of Defender and Sentinal fire hit at critical points on the dropship. Hax wondered why the Core had been foolish enough to send a dropship right towards the middle of the main base. How would they feel about this loss? Hax was in no hurry to answer that question. Samsons and Flashs also started raining fire onto the dropship. Fianlly, a hole was made in the thick armor. Hax sent a round of his dreaded D-Gun fire into that hole. A massive explosion engulfed the dropship, propelling shards of metal through the air. The force was so powerful that it knocked down Hax's Commander battle suit to the ground. Soon, the dust and smoke cleared, making a smoking carcass of metal become visible. Dead statues were standing in a way only K-Bots could. It was reinforcements for the Core base. This blow would contribute to the Arm's victory. AVALANCE was leading his troops in a cheer. Hax was glad to be a Commander...  
-------------------------------------------------------   
CKB-395 gasped at the news. Arm forces had destroyed the dropship carrying the expected troops. Now the war had truly begun. All factories started producing as many military units as possible, hoping to make the Arm pay for what they've done. Drastic Measures were about to be taken...  
  
DRASTIC MEASURES  
Part 6   
"No..."Whispered CKB-395. The destruction of the Core dropship at the hand of the Arm meant they were going to be hard pressed to build more assault vehicles and such. A sizable army of K-Bots had been built, however. But they would not be enough to destroy all Arm bases. They needed more vehicles. Unfortunately, most of the vehicles went up in smoke. They needed another base.   
"CKB-395! Come here," cried his friend, CKB-504. "DC-82 wants us and some Storms and Crashers to accompany him in building a new base to help increase production. Coming?"   
"You bet! Just let me finish this up. I'll be along."  
-------------------------------------------------------   
Loud cheers rang through the Arm base, signaling a major blow to the Core. The celebration had to end at some point, however. Pretty soon everyone was back at work. Now some Phoenix bombers came in. They were commanded by Horatio, a friend of AVALANCE. Horatio had been code-named LION, for his ferocity in combat. "LION here. What happened?"   
"Just a little celebration when we destroyed a dropship headed our way. Nearly landed at the new base!"   
"And I missed it? Dang, I was on patrol!"   
"Hey, everyone makes a mistake they might soon regret."   
"Yeah, I guess you're right, AVALANCE. I'd better get back to patrolling. Alpha Squad, prepare to continue patrol! Let's go get some!"   
A resounding "Sir, yes sir!" rang through LION's intercom. Back to the patrol they went, looking for any Core activity. Probably a bad job in any case, but the valor and honor that went with it made it a good job to be in. As a bomber, he wouldn't see much action, but might help others see it. LION let loose an interesting battle cry. "Let's go mow 'em down!"  
-------------------------------------------------------   
Advanced construction vehicles had colonized the new base sight with some Moho mines and a Fusion Plant. They didn'y expect to be pulverized by the Arm, so they didn't really need to take precautions. Only a few defenses had been set up, so more were needed. CKB-395 was working on a Pulverizer, while his buddy worked on a Gaat Gun. Mines were being laid as well. The Decoy Commander had no construction guidelines, so he helped an Advanced CKB build a Krogoth Gantry. Most of the Construction K-Bots were working on either defenses or factories. Suddenly, they heard a strange noise come from overhead. It was a squad of Phoenixes!  
-------------------------------------------------------   
"Arm Command, this Alpha 1. We have come across a new Core base. Request permission to bomb."   
The reply came in as "Denied. Return to base with your findings."   
"Alright," LION said as he switched to private conversation. "Well boys, it looks like the mowers' are down and out! Return to base boys!"   
Suddenly, Alpha 4 was hit by a laser from a Gaat Gun. Alpha 4 tried desperately to regain control, but another laser hit his engines, blowing Alpha 4's Phoenix into pieces. LION screamed "All remaining Phoenixes, head back to base. Make sure no one follows us."  
-------------------------------------------------------   
TRANSMISSION BEGUN. EXECUTING SP-1000 INTERFACE...  
FROM: CORE BASE 2, THORIUH  
NEW INFORMATION: PHOENIX SQUAD TRIED TO SPY ON BASE. REPELLED BY ANTI-AIR DEFENSES. ONE DOWNED BY GAAT GUN. NO OTHER INFORMATION.  
TRANSMISSION ENDED. CLOSING DOWN LINK...   
CKB-395 was delighted that they had finally gotten back at the Arm. But they weren't done yet...  
  
DRASTIC MEASURES  
Part 7   
"Arm Command, this is Alpha 1. We've lost Alpha 4, and we've taken a few hits as well. Request permission to land in the base."   
"Permission granted. You're within range of our radar jammers. Stay low. Command out."   
LION brought in his Phoenix for a smooth landing in a cleared area. He was a little nervous, but not more than usual. The Core's response to the patrol was a bit unexpected, but precious knowledge was attained from the patrol sweep. Too bad they hadn't brought a radar plane with them. Then again, it might have gone down in flames anyway. He recieved a transmission from AVALANCHE. "LION, what happened? I thought you were dead!"   
"Take it easy, AVALANCHE. I'm only a little cooked, but I pulled through."   
"Good. Hax went through the roof when he heard what happened to Alpha 4."   
"Well, the guy had it coming. C'mon, let's gear down. We're off duty, after all."  
-------------------------------------------------------   
79-A intercepted the transmission sent up by CKB-395. So, the Core finally added another kill to their crown. Good. Another campaign to be fought. "BA-88, come over here. I'd like to send another dropship to the base on Thoriuh. Is it safe?"   
"Maybe not, sir. You remember what happened in the case of the last one. Unpredictable winds."   
"Then send one about 1/2 away from the base. Bring in the best Reapers and Pyros you can find. Maybe a Krogoth or 2 as well. I don't want this one to fall into the fiery clutches of death. Understood?"   
"Sir, yes sir!"   
"Alright, then. Prepare it to those guidelines by 1754 hours. Don't fail me again..."  
-------------------------------------------------------   
CKB-395 was chuckling to himself. The Arm were actually foolish to send such a small force to an area blanketed by Pulverizers and Gaat Guns. 5 Phoenixes, no less! If the Arm were THIS bad at deciding when to strike, destroying them would be too easy. ML-19 came by, laying some mines. "So. You seem to be rather human at the moment! What causes you to do so?"   
"Oh, just a little tactical blunder the Arm have made. Nothing real big."   
"OK, but I don't think any of the DCs will like that."   
work proceeded. A Krogoth Gantry had been completed, and was building a Krogoth K-Bot as a ACV built a Doomsday Machine. A flicker of light came off in the distance, grabing the attention of DC-82. The VIGILANTE had sent another dropship!  
-------------------------------------------------------   
At the landing sight. RT-93 gazed around him. The red ground looked as though Arm blood had been spilled. Still, he looked forward to engaging the Arm. KKB-7 shared RT-93's enthusiasm. "Looks like fodder for the Core! What say we find the base?"   
"OK. How about you Pyros?"   
"Excellent! Our flame-throwers are just itching to kick some Arm butt."   
"Alright, we have a majority vote. Let's head down there, and find our base!"   
Reapers and Pyros went along, while KKB-7 went in a slightly different direction. The reinforcements had arrived.  
-------------------------------------------------------   
AVALANCHE looked into his glass. He had gone with LION to the local Bar, and they had a glass or two. A friend of theirs, Kuht, came along. Kuht has been code-named TYPHOON. Together, they discussed about what was going on. "So, LION. This TYPHOON wants to know something. I know we're going to get a counterstrike, but WHEN it is is what I want to know."   
"Chill out, TYPHOON. I hear it'll be done in a couple of days. Work's being done as fast as possible. Whether they have something in store for US, I don't know."   
"So, what you're saying is, the Core could be getting reinforcements by now?"   
"TYPHOON, that isn't out of the question, but I'd doubt they would send another dropship full of those so-called 'reinforcements' after the crash-and-burn number we did on the last one."   
"I'll take your word for it, but I dunno."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, LION...I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
DRASTIC MEASURES  
PART 8   
AVALANCHE sighed. TYPHOON had been talking about the possibility of Core reinforcements coming in by then. LION questioned TYPHOON's idea, but to no avail. AVALANCHE decided to end the conversation with a quick "Well guys, I think it's time we left. Gotta get some sleep sometime, y'know."   
TYPHOON responded "OK, I've had enough drinks tonight."   
"Same here, TYPHOON. And you, LION?"   
"I guess. See you in the A.M."   
"OK, LION. Let's go."  
-------------------------------------------------------   
KKB-7 was behind his others, and since he was so huge, he had some trouble picking up speed. The Reapers had already reached the base, and the Pyros were almost there. But KKB-7 was only about 200 meters away, and was getting impatient. He wondered why the Core hadn't equipped the Krogoths with hoverboards or jumpjets, for faster travel. Maybe they were on a bit of a constraint.   
CKB-395 looked on his superiors, almost wishing he was a fighter. But fighters couldn't build stuff, and were in danger and active duty all the time. CKB-395 longed to be human again, and join the Arm. Maybe they had the means of transforming him into a living human. He wanted to enjoy the sights of Emperyyan, not destroy them or build over them. He felt that his life was being wasted over this Core lunacy. His circuits tingled with glee as he thought of what he might do if he was human.  
-------------------------------------------------------   
Now the forces of the Arm are at rest. The second day of the Core an Arm buildups has gone on nonstop. Thoriuh could be a smoking sphere of glass by the time the siege is complete. A war has begun...  
  
DRASTIC MEASURES  
PART 9   
79-A looked over the progress of the Core base. Everything was going according to plan, as CKB-395 indicated. The bridge of the VIGILANTE was silent as the report drew to a close. CKB-395 spoke. "Commander, there have been no large attacks, like a strike, from the Arm as of late. We're just about ready to send our strike force. Are you getting this, sir?"   
"As always, CKB-395. Proceed with your report."   
"Thank you. Now, there is a possible retaliation against the base. Maybe even from the inside."   
"Impossible. How could a Core K-Bot retaliate against his own leaders?"   
"I'm not too sure on that point. CKB-395, over and out." The screen flickered off. D@mn those Core Commanders, he reflected. They don't know a CKB from a AK. I'll show them what I've endured! Someday...  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"Motley, did you pick up the transmission?"   
"Affirmative, Hax. They're about ready to fry us!"   
"Stay low. If they see your Parasite, you're toast."   
"I realize that, Commander. Motley, out."   
Hax stood at the Arm H.Q Video Link Station. The assualt is ready? Why now?! Think, Hax, THINK! As Hax thought about his predicament, LION was strolling towards his beloved Phoenix bomber. That craft pulled him out of several battles alive. He pampered it, as if it were his child. LION got in when TYPHOON came along yelling "LION! I've been added to your squad!"   
"TYPHOON, don't tell me you're the replacement for Janis!"   
"It's true! I got it in my V-mail today!"   
"Good for you! Climb onboard that new Phoenix over there. I'll give you a training course."   
"Thanks!"   
The two Phoenixes lifted off the ground with incredible grace. They streaked across the sky when Hax called the entire base. "All battle-ready personnel please get into you G*d-d@mned battle units and get your rears in gear! We've got a Core assault to prevent!"   
"Great," sighed LION, almost mad at Hax for the sudden alert. "Well, at least we're already airborne. Let's wait for the army to move out. Then we'll move IN! Let's mow that Core down!"  
-------------------------------------------------------   
CKB-395 got the coded orders from the MAINFRAME computer on Core Prime.   
//CKB-395@THORIUHBASE   
:REQEST AS FOLLOWS:   
BREAK   
END TRANSMISSION   
"Finally, the orders are here!" CKB-395 rushed to DC-82, and gave him the orders. He read them outloud, then got his intercom up. He called out all the forces with "The moment of victory has come. We shall drive the Arm off Thoriuh...FOREVER! Move out!"   
Suddenly, all of the battle-ready units rushed towards the Arm base. Unknown to them, however, was that the Arm had sent a similar force to intercept the Core invaders. The stage of a war had been set. The curtain was up. The show of a lifetime had begun...  
  
DRASTIC MEASURES  
PART 10  
  
TYPHOON looked over the advancing battle line from his Phoenix. Several Dummy Commanders were going into battle with hundreds of K-Bots, Vehicles, and Aircraft. They were going to destroy the Core by whatever means it took. TYPHOON relaxed as LION came alongside him. "Hey there, all systems go?"  
"Yeah, yeah, they're working..."  
"That's good. I'll inform Hax right n...what the..."  
"What's wrong? LION, is there a leak in there?"  
"No, I just picked up several hundred d@mn Core units! We're in deep sh*t now!"  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everything is proceeding according to plan. DC-82, signing off."  
DC-82 glanced over his strike force. He knew now nothing could stop him. Nothing. Suddenly, an AK blew sky high. The Arm had struck first! "All units, envelop their army. We must not fail!"  
CKB-395 looked from one place to the next, seeing the signs of a horrific battle. Now's my chance, he thought. I'll betray the Core. I'm going to the Arm. That said, CKB-395 made a mad dash to the Arm base, shutting off his radar so the Core couldn't see the base.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"Yeehaa!! Let's bomb them out o' hiding! This charade is over!" TYPHOON and LION started bombing the Core units below, kiling several. suddenly, several missiles hit LION's craft. "AAAA! I'm hit! Send for h..." LION's craft suddenly exploded. LION was no more.  
"That's it! Now I'm real ticked!" TYPHOON circled around, ready to blow away anything that could have killed LION. He saw about twenty Hawks fly by him, engaging some other target. At least I don't have to fight them, he said, relieved by the circumstances.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Things were going badly for the Arm. Several Samsons were attacking a Krogoth, but KKB-7 blew them away. "Ah, it's good to fight," he said in a relaxed tone. He continued to shoot the advancing Bulldogs, when suddenly several Freedom Fighters came streaking by, shooting missiles at KKB-7. Soon, he was destroyed, but not without taking several Arm units with him.  
Meanwhile, Sumos started attacking Peewees and Stumpys, knowing that they'd annihilate them. The Arm army was being routed. In desperation, Sherman called his unit. "Retreat to base. Shoot any enemies that get near y..." Suddenly, Sherman's Bulldog was destroyed, and Sherman was gone. Several other units went belly up as well.  
Of the original 500 units, only 51 remained. AVALANCHE called TYPHOON over his radio. "Well, looks like we're screwed."  
"Yeah. C'mon, let's get back to base. We've got to evacuate. Onto the DIABLO!"  
-------------------------------------------------------  
CKB-395 steadily approached the Arm Commander, seeking revenge against the Core's emotionless machines. Hax suddenly caught sight of th little CKB, and turned to question him. As CKB-395 told Hax about what he had endured, Hax became sympathetic with the CKB. "So, you've been exploited by the Core, eh? That's happened to us as well. Welcome aboard, CKB-395. Or do you want a real name?"  
"I'd prefer to be called by my old Codename, CRUSHER. Thank you for the opportunity to join your cause. Now my revenge is complete!"  
The remaining combat units interrupted CRUSHER's chat. TYPHOON called Hax via radio. ": It's over, commander. The Core are advancing towards the base. We need to evacuate!"  
"OK, I'll called down some dropships." Hax turned to the radar and faxed the orders. Almost immediatly, there was a reply. About seven minutes later, several dropships landed, ready to pick up the Arm units. "C'mon, let's move! C'mon, ya rats, do you want to live forever?! Get on there, move, move, move!" Most of the units were now onboard, except for a few die-hards holding the line.  
"TYPHOON, meet your new ally, CRUSHER. Although he's a Core CKB, he's a valuable asset. We can go destroy the Core!" Hax quieted as the dropships lifted off. It was hard to swallow, as the Core destroyed or captured the buildings in his former base. But now, when he gets to the DIABLO, he'll go after a bigger prize: CERES!  
  
  



End file.
